Tout a commencé par un rêve
by Sceline
Summary: Viviane avait une vie tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle famille arrive dans les environs de sa ville... Que veut dire ce rêve inquiétant qu'elle fait toutes les nuits? Qui sont ces mystérieux nouveaux élèves? Des questions que se pose Viviane, et auxquelles elle va devoir trouver des réponses... Présence plus tard des Denali et des Volturi, peut-être aussi des Cullen ;)
1. Prologue: Le Rêve

Bonjour!

Cette fic n'est pas nouvelle, je l'ai déjà publiée sur un autre site de fanfictions (Fanfic-FR), donc si jamais vous la voyez ce n'est pas un vol de fiction, juste une deuxième publication^^

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews (ça motive plus pour continuer à écrire) ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : Le Rêve

_Je marchais dans une ville, dans une grande place, un jour de marché. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, qui parlaient dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Je déambulai parmi les passants, qui ne semblaient pas me remarquer, comme si j'étais invisible. _

_Ayant fait le tour de la place, je m'engageai dans une petite ruelle pavée, assez étroite. Les maisons de chaque côté projetaient de grandes ombres qui assombrissaient la ruelle. Je tournai plusieurs fois dans de minuscules rues qui croisaient la ruelle principale. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où mes pas me menaient, mais je continuais à avancer, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Finalement, je me retrouvais dans une ruelle bien plus sombre que les précédentes. _

_Soudain, je crus entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai : personne. J'eus la désagréable impression d'être suivie je marchais de plus en plus rapidement, ayant hâte de sortir de cette ruelle inquiétante. Je tournai dans une autre rue, pas plus accueillante que la précédente, mais qui me semblait être le chemin le plus court pour revenir dans des lieux un peu moins déserts. J'entendis de nouveau un bruit de pas derrière moi je me retournai, pour me retrouver face à un homme qui s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de pas de moi. _

_Je ne voyais presque pas son visage, qui était dissimulé par la capuche de la longue cape noire qu'il portait. Il fit quelques pas dans ma direction, et je pus presque distinguer son visage. Je reculai, prise d'une peur soudaine. Cette ruelle sombre, cet inconnu me terrifiaient. _

_Je jetai un regard derrière l'homme, essayant de voir si j'avais une chance de m'échapper. Il sembla deviner mes intentions, et s'approcha encore de moi. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pas, et je pouvais distinguer son visage. La couleur étrange de ses yeux me surprit et m'inquiéta à la fois : ils étaient rouges…_


	2. Chapitre 1: Journée au collège

Chapitre 1 : Journée au collège

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je faisais ce rêve depuis quelques temps déjà, et même s'il ne changeait pas, et que je savais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il m'effrayait à chaque fois.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil : il n'avait pas sonné, et j'allais encore une fois être en retard au collège ! Il fallait vraiment que je m'en rachète un nouveau, celui-ci ne me servait plus à grand-chose, puisqu'il ne marchait pas la plupart du temps. Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain avec ce fichu rêve, je me réveillais plus fatiguée qu'à la fin d'une journée de cours ! Pour parfaire le tout, il pleuvait, et de gros nuages gris cachaient le soleil cela risquait de durer toute la journée.

Je me lavai en vitesse, m'habillai tout aussi rapidement, attrapai quelque chose à manger en passant dans la cuisine. Je sortis de la maison et refermai la porte à clé comme d'habitude, j'étais la dernière à partir, avec ma grande sœur, Hélène. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi, et était au lycée, tandis que moi j'allais au collège j'étais en troisième. Mais pour nous rendre à nos établissements respectifs, nous devions prendre le même bus.

Ma sœur était déjà prête depuis longtemps, comme d'habitude, et m'attendait en caressant notre chien, Cookie. Elle m'énervait, avec son énervante habitude de m'attendre pour aller à l'arrêt de bus « Pour vérifier que Viviane ne se rendort pas ! » disait-elle en rigolant. Moi, ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout.

Une fois arrivées à l'arrêt de bus, nous attendîmes que notre moyen de transport daigne enfin arriver ce bus était encore plus en retard que moi !

Quand il se montra enfin, nous montâmes dedans avec empressement, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes, sauf celles qui attendaient un des deux bus suivants, partant chacun pour une ville différente notre bus, lui, allait à celle la plus proche de notre petit village, qui était très peu habité il ne comptait guère plus de trois cents ou quatre cents personnes.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, vers le milieu du bus, et posai mon sac sur le siège à côté de moi, plus par habitude que pour garder la place à ma meilleure amie, Linda, qui prenait le même bus; tous les passagers du bus étaient des habitués, et tous avaient leur place favorite qu'ils prenaient à chaque trajet.

Je sortis de mon sac mon MP3 pour écouter de la musique pendant les dix minutes que durait le trajet jusqu'au prochain arrêt, où mon amie monterait dans le bus, avec l'air d'être plus endormie qu'éveillée, comme d'habitude.

J'eus le temps d'écouter la plupart de mes musiques préférées, qui me mirent de bonne humeur pour la matinée. Quand le bus s'arrêta et que Linda s'assit à côté de moi, elle s'étonna de me voir aussi bien éveillée, contrairement à elle :

« Tu as mangé du lion, ou quoi ?! Ou alors, aimerais-tu soudainement la pluie ?

Non, sûrement pas, je déteste la pluie ! Mais toi, tu as dû manger du paresseux, je crois !

Très drôle, je suis morte de rire… » répondit Linda en bâillant, ce qui me fit rire.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, après que j'eus posé mon sac par terre, à mes pieds, et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant les quelques minutes de trajet qui restaient jusqu'au collège.

J'avais vu un garçon que je ne connaissais pas monter dans le car en même temps qu'elle, et, curieuse, je la questionnai sur lui. Linda m'apprit qu'il s'appelait Michael, qu'il était son nouveau voisin, et qu'il avait le même âge que nous. Il avait un frère et une sœur : Alexis et Gabrielle, qui étaient au lycée, dans le même que ma sœur. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à les trouver dans le bus les trois frères et sœurs étaient restés ensemble, le plus à l'écart des autres possibles.

A la façon dont Linda m'avait parlé de Michael, et dont elle le regardait, j'avais vu qu'elle avait « flashé » sur lui, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas mon amie était un vrai cœur d'artichaut, du genre à tomber amoureuse de tous les garçons qu'elle croise !

Il fallait tout de même admettre qu'il était très beau : il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux dorés et la peau très pâle ses frères et sa sœur avaient des yeux et une peau identique, mais leurs cheveux à tous les deux étaient bruns.

Le bus s'arrêta au collège. Je descendis, accompagnée de mon amie. Une grande partie des passagers du car descendirent aussi, ce qui libéra la plupart des sièges. Je remarquai que le frère et la sœur de Michael en avaient profité pour s'éloigner encore plus des autres étudiants visiblement, ils préféraient rester entre eux.

Linda ne lâchait pas des yeux Michael, qui était quelques mètres devant nous elle faillit même tomber en trébuchant sur le rebord du trottoir !

Nous fûmes toutes les deux surprises de voir que Michael était dans notre classe dans le cas de Linda, elle était plus ravie que surprise, ce qui la plongea dans une sorte de transe elle ne s'arrêta de rêvasser que pour copier le cours que nous dictaient les professeurs, eux-mêmes surpris de la distraction de mon amie d'habitude, elle était une des meilleures élèves de la classe ! Elle passa également toute la récréation, durant laquelle nous étions restées sous le préau car il pleuvait, à me parler de Michael celui-ci était encore une fois à l'écart des autres, seul. Elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un regard dans sa direction, et, à le voir, j'aurais cru qu'il nous écoutait, s'il n'avait pas été aussi éloigné !

Après deux heures de français, une heure d'anglais et une heure d'histoire-géo, notre emploi du temps habituel du vendredi matin, nous sommes allées manger au self, Linda et moi. Michael ne mangeait pas au collège ce midi, ce qui n'empêcha pas Linda de parler de lui durant tout le repas elle ne mangea presque rien, parlant sans cesse. Quand quelques-uns de nos amis étaient venus à notre table pour discuter un peu, elle était devenue silencieuse mais quand ils la questionnèrent sur son nouveau voisin, il devint impossible de la faire taire !

L'après-midi, nous avions latin, puis physique-chimie et maths. Linda n'aimait pas tellement le latin, mais ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle en fasse habituellement, nous passions l'heure à bavarder, comme quelques autres élèves que ce cours n'intéressait pas vraiment notre professeur avait depuis longtemps perdu tout espoir d'arriver à nous faire travailler durant ce cours la plupart du temps, nous nous contentions de copier ce qu'il écrivait au tableau, et d'apprendre ce qu'il fallait, mais pas plus. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, mon amie surprit le professeur en s'appliquant exagérément Michael n'était pas dans ce cours, et ma présence semblait l'ennuyer, tout d'un coup.

Les deux matières suivantes, elle fut tout aussi silencieuse. Comme son nouveau voisin y était présent, elle passa son temps à lui jeter de petits coups d'œil et à rêvasser, suivant à peine le cours et m'ignorant presque; la situation devenait gênante.

Quand enfin la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, nous étions allées attendre notre bus en silence, et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions amies, Linda ne parla pas une seule fois du trajet toute son attention était à Michael, qui restait de nouveau à l'écart, avec son frère et sa sœur. En voyant cela, je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'était pas fait un seul ami de la journée même s'il était resté dans son coin, habituellement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour proposer son amitié au nouvel élève de la classe ! Pourtant, tout le monde l'avait évité, et lui semblait trouver cela normal c'était étrange…


	3. Chapitre 2: Sortie en ville

Chapitre 2 : Sortie en ville

Ce matin, ce fut non pas le cauchemar habituel mais la sonnerie du téléphone qui me réveilla Lynda m'appelait pour me proposer une sortie en ville dans l'après-midi. J'acceptai, n'ayant pas envie de rester chez moi car je venais de me quereller avec ma sœur. Nous nous retrouvâmes en milieu de journée à l'arrêt de bus. Une fois arrivés en ville, nous avions fait le tour des magasins Lynda pour s'acheter un disque de son chanteur préféré, et moi pour acheter un livre que j'avais vu Michael lire, et qui m'avait paru passionnant : _« Légendes Quileutes »_… Que je ne trouvai nulle part. Finalement, j'avais opté pour un livre sur les légendes de créatures fantastiques : dragons, licornes, loups-garous… Puis nous étions allées prendre le bus pour revenir chez nous. Sur le trajet du retour, je vis devant une librairie la une d'un journal : « Disparitions inexpliquées dans la région » je n'eus pas le temps de lire plus, le car avait déjà dépassé l'affiche.

Quand le bus s'arrêta, Lynda me dit au revoir et refusa ma proposition de rester avec elle jusqu'à-ce que son car arrive.

Je m'attardai sur le chemin de la maison, malgré qu'il fasse presque nuit. J'étais à quelques rues de ma maison lorsque j'aperçus une ombre devant moi, à une vingtaine de mètres repensant à mon rêve, je commençai à m'inquiéter, mais continuai mon chemin, un peu plus vite toutefois. Je venais de dépasser l'endroit où j'avais vu l'ombre quand une silhouette sembla soudainement se matérialiser, juste à côté de moi. Effrayée, je commençais à reculer; mais l'ombre me dit de ne pas prendre peur et se mit sous la lumière d'un lampadaire pour que je la voie, et je la reconnus. C'était la grande sœur de Michael, Gabrielle, que j'avais aperçue dans le bus l'autre jour. Je lui demandai :

« - Vous habitez dans ce lotissement, toi et ta famille?

Non, me répondit-elle simplement.

Alors… Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demandai-je en la fixant.

Un moment, j'eus la sensation étrange que ses yeux, magnifiquement dorés, essayaient de m'hypnotiser. Puis je fermais les yeux et secouai la tête pour dissiper cette illusion gênante.

Elle sourit et me répondit :

Je cherche mon grand frère, il est quelque part dans les environs, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ?

Non ! répondit-elle précipitamment. Enfin, tu devrais rentrer chez toi il est tard ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je décidai de suivre son conseil, et me mis à marcher en direction de la rue que je devais emprunter pour arriver dans celle où se trouvait ma maison. Les rues étaient sombres malgré la lumière des lampadaires, ce qui m'amena à repenser à mon rêve, ou plutôt mon cauchemar. Je m'imaginais apercevoir des ombres cachées au moindre coin de maison, derrière la moindre haie. Inconsciemment, j'accélérai un peu mon pas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je vis de nouveau une ombre réelle, cette fois-ci. Comme par hasard, à cet endroit de la rue, les lampadaires étaient éteints, et je n'y voyais rien. Je m'inquiétai un peu, puis je me rappelai que la grande sœur de Michael cherchait son frère ce devait être lui, ou elle. J'avançai donc sans plus m'inquiéter, mais passai tout de même sur le trottoir opposé à celui sur lequel j'avais vu l'ombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je crus sentir une présence derrière moi. Une vague d'angoisse me prit sans que j'en sache la raison. Je connaissais cette rue par cœur il ne s'y trouvait rien qui puisse être inquiétant. Pourtant, cette peur ne me quittait pas. Je me retournai tout de même, histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue : personne en vue. J'étais seule. Je me remis à marcher, mais sans parvenir à me débarrasser de cette angoisse irraisonnée.

J'allais tourner à l'angle de la rue, quand je crus revivre mon rêve : j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, à peine audibles. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Il ne me restait que cette rue à parcourir pour me trouver devant ma maison. J'accélérais le pas, espérant arriver chez moi avant que celui – ou celle – qui était à l'origine de ces bruits de pas me rattrape.

Je parcourus le quart de la rue avant de me rendre à l'évidence : _il _me rattrapait. Je me mis à réfléchir : quelles possibilités avais-je ? Je pouvais me mettre à courir. Etant donné la vitesse à laquelleil se rapprochait, je ne me faisais guère d'illusions sur mes chances de lui échapper si jamais _il_ tentait de m'attraper. Je pouvais aussi me retourner, et faire face. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel très courageux, et cette option me répugnait quelque peu. Mais, qui sait ? Peut-être cette personne ne me voulait-elle pas de mal ! Pensai-je naïvement. Tout bien considéré, cette solution valait tout de même mieux qu'une tentative de fuite désespérée. Et avait, de plus, le mérite de me faire découvrir qui était mon poursuivant.

Cette décision prise, j'entamais le mouvement de me retourner. Les bruits de pas se turent au même instant. Je fis face à la portion de rue qui se trouvait il y a tout juste quelques secondes derrière moi : il n'y avait personne. Déconcertée, j'inspectais rapidement du regard le peu d'endroits assez éclairés pour que je les voie, et où quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher. Un léger coup de vent, glacial, me fit frissonner, et je me retournai pour continuer ma route. C'est à ce moment que je _le_ vis. Plus immobile qu'une statue, le teint tout aussi pâle, d'une beauté dépassant celle d'un dieu, il me fixait de ses yeux d'un noir de jais, si profonds qu'ils captaient le regard et l'emprisonnait. Son expression respirait le mépris, et une part de… sauvagerie ? Je ne savais pas. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, si bien que j'aurai presque cru l'avoir imaginé. Il restait comme figé au milieu de la rue, à une centaine de mètres de moi. Et surtout, sur la route. Entre moi et ma maison. Si je voulais rentrer chez moi, je devais passer à côté de _lui_ et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de me laisser passer.

Mais surtout, une question me perturbait : comment avait-il pu se déplacer aussi vite, et passer près de moi sans que je le voie ?

Un geste de sa part me fit me détourner de mes questions pour reporter toute mon attention sur lui, guettant son prochain mouvement.

Malgré l'angoisse qui me tenaillait, je me résolus à ne pas bouger d'ici tant que cet inconnu ne m'aurait pas dit ce qu'il me voulait.

J'allais lui poser cette question quand ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. La centaine de mètres qui me séparaient de luivenaient de se réduire à une dizaine tout au plus : _il_ venait de s'approcher, en moins d'une seconde, et sans que je _l_'aie vu se déplacer. Apeurée, je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul, ce qui le fit sourire une seconde fois. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver si près de moi qu'il pouvait me toucher, cette fois-ci à une vitesse normale. Malgré cela, je dus étouffer un cri de surprise et de peur, mais il dut l'entendre tout de même car il sourit une fois de plus. J'avais de plus en plus peur.

Aussi, un soulagement immense m'envahit lorsque je vis Gabrielle apparaître au coin de la rue. Soulagement qui retomba vite quand je la vis comme se volatiliser, pour réapparaître à côté de nous – moi et _lui_ –en se déplaçant aussi vite, et de façon aussi invisible que lui. Je la fixai, hébétée, tandis qu'elle s'adressait à _lui_.

Et là, j'eus un nouveau choc. Elle ne s'adressa pas à lui en français, non, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me gêna : en effet, elle lui parla en utilisant la même langue que celle que j'entendais parler les gens de mon rêve.

En même temps, je remarquai que _ses_ yeux avaient changé de couleur : ils n'étaient plus noirs, mais d'un rouge sang flamboyant, comme ceux de l'inconnu de mon rêve.

C'en fut trop pour moi, et je m'évanouis.


	4. Chapitre 3: Une soirée peu reposante

Chapitre 3 : Une soirée peu reposante

Je me réveillai dans mon lit. Perdue, je regardais l'heure. Il était plus de six heures du soir, et en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre, je vis que la nuit était complètement tombée, comme d'habitude en hiver. Etonnée de me retrouver dans ma chambre, et l'événement principal de la soirée se rappelant à ma mémoire, je jetai un regard inquiet autour de moi, fouillant des yeux ma chambre, à la recherche d'une présence inconnue. C'est là que je remarquai Gabrielle, assise sur une chaise près de la porte. Ce qui m'empêchait toute sortie de ma chambre, pensai-je. Mais elle ne paraissait pas mal intentionnée, et avait simplement l'air d'attendre que j'émerge du sommeil.

Me voyant réveillée, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Pendant un instant, la voir si proche de moi m'inspira un léger mouvement de recul, puis je me détendis en voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me toucher. Elle se mit alors à me parler doucement, faisant attention à ne pas m'effrayer :

« - Ce soir, tu as fait connaissance avec mon troisième frère, Jonathan. J'aurais souhaité t'épargner cette rencontre, qui aurait pu très mal se terminer pour toi. Je suis désolée, tu as dû avoir très peur, par ma faute. Moi et mes deux autres frères, que tu as déjà dû voir, nous faisons notre possible pour empêcher Jonathan de s'éloigner de chez nous.

Oui, je les ai vus, dis-je timidement. Michael est dans ma classe, et j'ai déjà vu Alexis dans le car, en allant au collège.

Nous surveillons Jonathan pour éviter qu'il ne mette en danger des gens, il ne se contrôle pas très bien… laissa-t-elle échapper.

Je ne comprends pas, dis-je.

Oublie ça, répondit Gabrielle.

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant presque une minute. Puis elle reprit la parole :

Je vais m'en aller, il faut que tu te reposes. Et garde pour toi ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ou nous pourrions avoir des ennuis, moi, mes frères, et toi aussi. »

Je promis de n'en parler à personne, et raccompagnai Gabrielle à la porte. Elle me fit remarquer, ce que je n'avais pas vu, qu'un mot de mes parents attendait d'être lu, posé près du téléphone. Après qu'elle fut partie, je le lus :

_**Nous sommes partis faire des courses. Si tu as besoin de me contacter, appelle-moi sur mon portable.**_

_**Nous ne seront peut-être pas rentrés à sept heures, donc tu peux commencer à manger sans nous. Bisous.**_

_**Maman**_

J'eus un frisson de peur quand je m'aperçus que j'avais été seule dans la maison avec Gabrielle.

Désirant me détendre un peu et de me reposer, je m'étalai de tout mon long dans le canapé, télé allumée et télécommande à la main. Je zappai principalement sur des chaînes musicales, et tombai sur l'une d'elle qui diffusait actuellement mon clip préféré. Puis il y eut de la publicité, et je profitai de celle-ci pour aller me chercher à manger dans le frigo. Mes parents et ma sœur n'étant pas là pour m'en empêcher, je dînai devant la télévision, changeant de chaîne jusqu'à trouver un film intéressant.

Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à me tranquilliser. Je réussis même à trouver des points communs entre l'acteur principal du film et le frère de Gabrielle !

Ayant fini mon repas, je ramenai plateau, couverts et déchets dans la cuisine. En retournant m'installer dans le canapé, j'entendis un grattement à la porte d'entrée. Un instant, j'eus peur : et si Jonathan était revenu ? Mais non, me dis-je aussitôt. Jonathan savait sûrement utiliser la poignée d'une porte, pensai-je en riant intérieurement. Me dirigeant vers la porte à pas lents, je réalisai soudain que je n'avais pas vu Cookie de la soirée. Bonne intuition : j'avais à peine ouvert la porte que le labrador chocolat me bondissait dessus. Tentant de le repousser tant bien que mal, je fermai la porte à clé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine mon chien m'ayant précédé, il m'attendait impatiemment, planté devant sa gamelle. Quel goinfre ! soupirai-je.

Je m'emparai du gigantesque paquet de croquettes et remplis la gamelle du labrador, qui bavait littéralement devant.

Une fois le chien satisfait, je retournai enfin devant ma chère télévision. Le film était fini, et, n'étant pas fan de génériques, je zappai sur une chaîne d'informations, plus par ennui que par curiosité. Le présentateur était justement en train de parler de notre région, et je m'intéressai donc – presque – au journal télévisé. Il était question de disparitions inexpliquées dans trois villes, dont la nôtre. Le journaliste faisait le lien avec le cadavre retrouvé la veille, sujet de la une du journal que j'avais lue quelques heures plus tôt. Son discours terminé, il laissa place à la météo, ce qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Juste avant de zapper, je vis la météo pour la semaine à venir : pluie, nuages et orages… Pas un seul petit soleil. Moi qui détestais la pluie ! Génial… Il fallait sérieusement que je pense à prévoir quelque chose à faire pour le week-end, à l'intérieur évidemment… Voilà qui promettait une semaine particulièrement ennuyante, surtout pour moi et la plupart des autres élèves de ma classe, grands adeptes du « j'admire-le-paysage-par-la-fenêtre-durant-les-cour s »…

Mes parents me réveillèrent une heure plus tard. Ils venaient de rentrer, et m'avaient trouvée endormie dans le canapé, télé allumée. Ma mère me demanda quelle journée particulièrement épuisante j'avais passée, pour être aussi fatiguée. Un trajet de retour à la maison, plutôt, rectifiai-je intérieurement, juste pour moi-même. Hélène ne fit aucune remarque elle semblait dans la lune, ou en train de réfléchir...

Etant encore très fatiguée, ma sœur m'assista pour monter l'escalier et aller dans ma chambre, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de nos parents. Une fois dans ma chambre, elle me fit m'asseoir sur le lit. Bien qu'éprouvant une envie irrésistible de me coucher, je restai assise, sûre que je me rendormirais immédiatement si jamais je m'allongeais. Ce qui ne faisait visiblement pas partie du plan de ma sœur, car elle avait pris son expression bien à elle, celle qui indiquait qu'elle se posait des questions et ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses. Je gémis intérieurement elle allait sûrement tenter de me faire avouer ce qui s'était passé ce soir...

Elle entama :

« - Ca ne sert à rien de me faire cette tête de chien battu, Viviane. Cookie me la fait tous les jours, j'ai l'habitude, sourit-elle.

Je ne fais pas une tête de chien battu ! me défendis-je.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi es-tu si fatiguée ? J'ai appelé ton amie à cinq heures, elle m'a dit que tu étais rentrée. Pourtant, quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler à la maison, personne n'a répondu. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pile ce que j'avais prévu. Précisément ce dont je n'avais pas le droit de parler. J'avais promis... J'inventai un mensonge, en espérant que ma sœur s'en contenterait :

Non, rien du tout. Je suis rentrée, et je me suis endormie, on a passé l'après-midi à courir de magasin en magasin, Lynda et moi, c'est épuisant…

Arrête de mentir. Gabrielle m'a appelée juste avant que l'on rentre, elle m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie, qu'elle t'avait ramenée à la maison et s'était occupée de toi.

Grillée ! Je ne suis pas douée pour mentir…

C'est vrai, avouai-je.

Heureusement, Gabrielle avait prévu un mensonge bien plus convaincant que le mien. Et simple : la vérité... Ou en tout cas une partie. Un mensonge par omission ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…

Elle m'a rappelée sur mon portable juste avant que tu te réveilles, ajouta Hélène. Elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien.

C'est sympa de sa part, répondis-je.

Je te laisse, il faut que tu dormes. » dit simplement ma sœur en sortant de ma chambre, voyant que je commençais à somnoler.

Gabrielle a le numéro de portable de ma sœur… pensai-je. Cela ne me rassurait pas beaucoup.

Puis, trop fatiguée pour penser, je m'endormis de nouveau.

Mais avant, je me promis de réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela. J'y repenserais… Demain...


	5. Chapitre 4: Un changement incontrôlable

Bonjour! Merci beaucoup à celles (et ceux s'il y en a) qui ont pris la peine de lire jusqu'ici! :)

Pour info, le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, mais j'aimerais bien quelques réactions avant de le poster pour éviter de partir sur une direction de l'histoire qui ne vous plaira pas.. Une review c'est rapide et pas compliqué, s'il vous plait ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le changement ne se contrôle pas

Je n'avais pas vu passer le week-end. Après mon samedi épuisant, j'avais dû m'occuper le dimanche de mon chien, qui avait eu la superbe idée de se blesser exactement le jour où je comptais régler son compte à la demi-tonne de devoirs qui m'attendait, avec comme conséquence la réalisation des devoirs en question le soir, à une heure plus que tardive.

Le lundi matin, je me réveillai encore plus fatiguée que la veille dans mon rêve, le frère de Gabrielle, Jonathan, avait remplacé l'inconnu effrayant, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Même si le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez en totale contradiction avec la météo prévue me mettait de bonne humeur, je ressentais une certaine angoisse à l'idée de revoir Gabrielle dans le car. Mais finalement, je n'eus pas à passer cette épreuve : aucun membre de leur étrange famille n'était là. Ce matin, Lynda et moi étions donc en opposition complète : elle était renfrognée à l'idée de passer la journée sans voir Michaël, et moi heureuse de n'avoir à croiser ni lui, ni sa famille. La journée de cours en fut plus agréable, même si elle m'était tout de même rendue difficile par la fatigue accumulée.

Le reste de la semaine me plut particulièrement dans la mesure où le soleil fut présent tous les jours, et pour ajouter à cela l'absence continue de Michaël et sa famille empêchait le souvenir du samedi soir de rester trop vif, même si cela avait aussi pour effet d'augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Lynda chaque jour.

Mais ce temps de répit ne dura pas : la semaine suivante, la famille revint, en même temps que le mauvais temps. Lynda avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et paradoxalement c'était à mon tour de me renfermer. Ma sœur ne m'aidait pas non plus de ce côté-là : la semaine passée à l'écart avait du être bénéfique à la famille de Michaël, car ils commençaient enfin à se rapprocher des gens qui les entouraient et évidemment, Gabrielle étant devenue amie avec ma sœur, j'entendais régulièrement parler d'elle. Lynda, quant à elle, se réjouissait d'avoir enfin réussi à se rapprocher un peu de Michaël, ce que je ne voyais pas non plus d'un très bon œil. Je commençais à me sentir isolée : ma meilleure amie, et même ma famille redoublaient de compliments pour ceux à qui je me sentais incapable de faire confiance. Malgré tout, je m'habituais peu à peu à vivre près d'eux, même si je ne pouvais pas dire que je les appréciais. Pourtant, je regrettais un peu de ne pas vouloir être amie avec eux : mon refus de les fréquenter m'avait éloignée de Lynda, et je commençais à regretter la complicité avec elle, que j'avais partiellement perdue depuis leur arrivée. Nous ne nous voyions plus aussi souvent les week-ends, puisqu'elle les passait avec d'autres amies, avec lesquelles parler de Michaël n'apportait pas un mécontentement immédiat je ne passais plus toutes les récréations avec elle, car elle préférait discuter avec Michaël. Nous nous éloignions peu à peu, et cela m'attristait, même si je n'y pouvais rien. Ironiquement, j'utilisais ce temps « gagné » pour mieux m'appliquer en cours et sur mes devoirs, ce dont les professeurs me félicitaient.

J'en venais à ne presque plus parler de la semaine à celle qui était depuis plusieurs années ma meilleure amie, juste parce-que l'on ne se voyait plus, même pas dans le car où elle avait abandonné sa place à côté de moi pour s'installer avec le groupe de filles qui jouaient les groupies auprès de Michaël et son frère. Depuis ce qui s'était passé le samedi soir et la peur que j'associais désormais aux membres de cette famille, je ne pouvais pas comprendre cette obsession qu'elle avait envers Michaël de son côté, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi je refusais totalement de leur parler. Cette incompréhension mutuelle minait notre amitié, même si dans les rares moments où nous nous voyions encore, et lorsque la conversation ne dérivait pas sur les nouvelles idoles de Lynda, nous arrivions encore à être les amies qui pouvaient parler de tout sans s'ennuyer, et rire ensemble de n'importe-quoi.

Ma sœur, quant à elle, avait remarqué ma gêne quand elle parlait de sa nouvelle amie, et évitait donc de ne parler que d'elle en ma présence, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de tenter plusieurs fois de m'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas les fréquenter interrogations auxquelles je n'avais pas – ne pouvais pas – donner de réponses.

J'avais toutefois retrouvé un équilibre dans ma vie qui avait été chamboulée par leur arrivée. Même si nous avions perdu notre proximité, je partageais toujours des moments avec Lynda, et cet éloignement nous avait permis de nous faire de nouvelles amies, de créer d'autres liens, ce que nous n'avions tout simplement pas essayé de faire tout au long du temps que nous avions passé ensemble. Je me rapprochais un peu de ma sœur, qui avait l'air de se sentir plus responsable de moi qu'auparavant mais peut-être que Gabrielle n'était pas étrangère à ce changement-ci.

Plus tard, j'appris une nouvelle qui, même si elle ne m'étonna pas, me fit l'effet d'une trahison : Lynda sortait avec Michaël, et ce depuis quelques temps. Et bien évidemment, il semblait que j'étais la dernière à être mise au courant. J'étais allée voir Lynda, lui avais demandé de m'expliquer nous nous étions disputées, puis nous étions ignorées pendant quelques jours, avant de finalement continuer à se revoir, plus ou moins comme si de rien n'était. La réconciliation avait été plutôt rapide, comme d'habitude après les quelques disputes que nous avions eues, mais malgré cela je finis par réaliser ce que j'avais choisi, plutôt inconsciemment, d'ignorer : nous n'étions plus _meilleures amies _; justes amies.

Le temps passa, je m'étais enfin faite à tous ces changements, mais une autre nouvelle vint tout bousculer à nouveau : la famille de Michaël et Gabrielle avait disparu, comme ça, sans laisser de traces. Pas un mot, aucune nouvelle adresse dont ils auraient pu parler, rien. Ils avaient réellement disparu, s'étaient évanouis dans la nature... comme si ils n'étaient jamais venus ici. Cette nouvelle aurait pu me réjouir, si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée par une autre qui, elle, m'anéantit : Lynda avait disparu elle aussi.


	6. Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle vie arrive

Bonjour! Désolée pour le temps entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci!

Ce chapitre est loin d'être parfait, mais les prochains seront meilleurs, il s'y passera plus de choses ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle vie arrive

La perte de Lynda avait été un grand choc pour Viviane. Depuis toute petite, sa meilleure amie était devenue pour elle une sorte de repère; et maintenant, elle se retrouvait désorientée.

L'enquête menée par la police n'avait rien donné; tout ce qu'on avait, c'était des suppositions: puisque Lynda avait disparu en même temps que Michaël et sa famille, on pouvait penser que ces deux "départs" étaient liés. Mais que s'était-il vraiment passé?

Lynda avait-elle fui avec Michael? Pourquoi? Pour aller où? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses. Viviane avait tenté d'aider au début des recherches, énumérant les endroits préférés de Lynda où elle aurait pu être... Si elle était encore près d'ici. Elle avait même tenté de la contacter sur son portable, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné après avoir entendu de multiples fois le répondeur qu'elles avaient composé ensemble en cinquième, lors d'un de ces nombreux après-midis qu'elles passaient ensemble; celui-ci rendait trop réelle l'absence de son amie.

Les premiers mois d'absence furent les plus durs: il lui fallut s'habituer à ne plus voir arriver son amie en courant à l'arrêt de car de peur de le rater, à s'asseoir seule dans le bus et en cours.

Malgré tout, après cette période difficile, elle finit par s'intégrer à un groupe d'amies, même si aucune d'elle ne lui devint aussi proche que l'était Lynda. Elle parvint même à ne plus se focaliser sur son absence, sans toutefois arriver à l'oublier; et l'abandon total des recherches, après quelques mois, acheva de la convaincre qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son amie, ni ne saurait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit habituée à cette nouvelle vie, personne dans sa famille n'hésita à prendre la décision de déménager lorsque l'occasion se présenta: son père s'était vu offrir une mutation de son entreprise au Canada. C'est ainsi que Viviane allait quitter la petite ville qui l'avait vu naître pour s' "exiler" ailleurs, là où le souvenir de son amie disparue ne la hanterait pas à chaque endroit où elles avaient pu venir ensemble, sans se douter que les changements brusques de sa vie auxquels elle avait du faire face en annonçaient peut-être de plus grands encore.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la date du déménagement fixée que Viviane prit réellement conscience qu'elle allait partir vivre ailleurs. Elle avait regardé la date s'approcher dans un état second; finalement, elle participa aux préparatifs, même si elle était partagée: il lui était difficile de vivre ici avec les souvenirs de Lynda, mais c'était à la fois le seul endroit où elle ait jamais habité, ainsi une sorte d'angoisse de l'inconnu l'habitait.

La famille décida de terminer l'année scolaire avant de déménager; Viviane commencerait donc le lycée dans la ville où ils déménageraient. Ainsi, Viviane craignait moins la difficulté à se faire des amis que la difficulté à communiquer: en effet, ils déménageaient au Canada, et l'anglais n'était pas le langage que Viviane maîtrisait le mieux.

Le jour du déménagement arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Viviane; après un dernier regard à la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance, elle rejoignit sa sœur et ses parents et ils prirent la route de l'aéroport.

Durant le trajet en voiture précédant celui en avion, une discussion fut entamée en famille: les filles eurent ainsi plus de précisions sur l'endroit où elles allaient vivre... et à première vue cela les enchantait relativement peu. Leur père allait travailler dans une entreprise locale, et leur mère pensait trouver rapidement du travail dans une ville d'à côté. Les filles continueraient leurs études dans la grande ville la plus proche, Dawson. Leur future maison faisait partie d'une petite ville, presque aussi petite que le village qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Juste avant d'embarquer dans l'avion, Viviane se surprit à penser à Lynda. Mais elle avait disparu; il n'y avait même aucune preuve qu'elle soit encore en vie actuellement... Viviane balaya ses derniers regrets liés au départ, et l'avion décolla pour un peu plus de cinq heures de vol.

Ces heures lui parurent être les plus longues de sa vie : elle ne savait pas quoi faire, n'avait aucune idée précise de la ville où ils allaient habiter, aucune idée même des personnes qu'ils pourraient y trouver et des amies qu'elle pourrait se faire… Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, quelques sièges plus loin : elle était en train de lire un livre, mais arborait une expression soucieuse elle devait ressentir les mêmes angoisses que sa cadette. Juste à côté d'elle, leur mère s'était endormie, la tête posée sur l'épaule de leur père, qui lisait un des magazines proposés par la compagnie de l'avion. Finalement, Viviane trouva le sommeil elle aussi, n'en émergeant que quelques minutes lors de perturbations qui secouèrent assez violemment l'avion, et lors de l'atterrissage. Après celui-ci, Viviane fut assez déconcertée : presque tout était en anglais, les gens parlaient anglais... _Je devrai m'y habituer_, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement, ses parents avaient tout prévu : un de leurs nouveaux voisins les attendait déjà pour les emmener à leur nouvelle maison, et les salua quand il les vit arriver. Lorsqu'il commença à leur parler, leur décrivant la région, les rassurant sur leur nouveau lieu d'habitation, et faisant tout pour les mettre à l'aise, Viviane se dit qu'ils auraient au moins une personne avec qui s'entendre ici.

Leur nouvelle maison lui plut plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : elle était plus grande que l'ancienne, en France – et cela lui faisait bizarre de penser comme ça, de désigner leur vie en France comme _avant_ – et elle était aussi plus chaleureuse _c'est sûrement moins déprimant comme ça en hiver_, pensa Viviane, un peu pessimiste. Elle posa ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre, située à l'étage, et redescendit l'escalier en entendant ses parents parler, et des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore leur répondre.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle maladroitement en entrant dans le salon dès que le couple qui discutait avec ses parents fut en vue.

Voici Viviane, la petite sœur d'Hélène, s'empressa de la présenter son père, définitivement plus à l'aise en anglais qu'elle.

Enchanté » lui répondit le voisin qui était venu se présenter sa femme fit de même.

Et les quatre adultes reprirent leur conversation. Viviane commençait tout juste à se demander quoi faire, se disant qu'elle pourrait retourner dans sa chambre après tout, quand elle vit sa sœur entrer dans la pièce, suivie d'une fille que Viviane ne connaissait pas – évidemment – mais qui paraissait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle était presque plus petite qu'elle, avait des cheveux noirs assez courts, contrairement à Viviane et sa sœur qui les avaient un peu plus longs, et semblait être le genre de personne qui peut s'entendre avec tout le monde.

« - Alyne, je te présente ma petite sœur, Viviane, dit Hélène. Viviane, Alyne et sa famille sont nos nouveaux voisins, ils habitent dans la maison juste à côté de la nôtre.

Bonjour ! » dit Alyne en lui adressant un sourire amical.

_Finalement, on ne sera peut-être pas si mal que ça ici_, pensa Viviane.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu.. ou pas? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît :)


End file.
